


The Neko That Won Vegito's Heart

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: Auction, Britt is the name of one of my friends, Disgusted Vegito, F/M, Free Britt, Gen, Hopeful Britt, Neko Britt, Oneshot, Pissed off Vegito, Scared Britt, Slave auction, Vegito fighting against a rich for Britt, britto, idk - Freeform, selling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: On earth, it's not common to find hybrids or aliens in general. Each year holds an auction of these creatures which are sold to new masters/owners. For Britt, it can mean a lifetime of happiness or pain. Fate seems to be in her hand when a man fights to not only save her but to also have her





	The Neko That Won Vegito's Heart

Britt: *she paces on strange. In chains and her heart hammering, she hears the bid of all of the others before her. Each step causes more fear to course through her body as she fights to act as if this is it. As the line gets shorter Britt soon realizes she is next. This is really it. What happens now is up to if someone will be nice to her, love her, protect her. Her fears worsen when she hears her number gets called out and with a mask on, she steps into view with a furious look. People stared at her as if she was a God. A beauty she was. Her stomach tightens as the bid starts. But before it got too deep a man called out*

???: a million zeni for the girl

*it was as if rockets went off as everyone went quiet and faced the man. Even Britt stared, maybe a little too much and the man saw it as he smirked/smiled at her and winked. Britt knew she was blushing but deep down she had hope that this man will save her. People snapped out of it soon and it came clear, everyone wanted Britt. It was a war of who will have her. But each time the strange man goes higher and higher in his bet that people soon dropping out. It was down to 2 men. The stranger who seems really interested in Britt and a fat guy with stains in his shirts. Britt BEGGED the stranger wins. As the stranger got, even more, higher in his boss the fat an started to sweat and even looked worried. Britt eyes the stranger and noticed how calm he is*

Britt: 'there's no way he has this much money laying around in his pockets'

*how wrong she was. After the fat man dropped out, the stranger goes over to Britt and holds out a hand*

???: what's a woman such as yourself doing in this place?

Britt: *she smirked, her tail gave a wag of playfulness* not me that's for sure *she grabbed his hand and jumped down. And to her shock, the stranger pulled out a little fat sack full of money and slams it on the desk. He gave the man running this a cold hard stare before looking at Britt*

???: shall we go my lady?

Britt: *never been happier to hear those words* very

???: *he picked her up, earning a little squeak* easy baby. I think you had enough of being on your feet

Britt: *she rolled her eyes* how romantic *she said dryly*

???: *the man chuckled, started to walk* on a scale how "romantic" was it?

Britt: can this imaginary scale run in the negatives? *she looked up at him*

???: oh Jesus *he laughed out* I'm not THAT terrible...am I?

Britt: *she lightly giggled* I'll give you points on making me laugh

???: awe come on! I'm romantic *he pouts*

Britt: *she starts laughing* in your dreams maybe

???: whatever, I'm romantic *he said still with that pout* I'm Vegito

Britt: Vegito~ *she said with a purr, teasing the man*

Vegito: *he deeply blushed* shut it

Britt: *she giggled again and lays her head on his chest, feeling drained* and I'm Brittany but folks call me Britt. Only those close to me though

Vegito: guess I have to work hard in being those people close to you Brittany

Britt: *she hummed, curling up more into a ball as she fell asleep*

Vegito: *he lightly smiled* goodnight, Britt

*the end*


End file.
